Quinn-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Quinn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, more commonly known as Quam '''or '''Fabrevans. They are referred to as "Ken and Barbie" by Rachel in Special Education. Their relationship starts at the beginning of Season Two in the episode Duets, and ends in the episode Comeback, where Sam finds out that Quinn cheated on him with Finn. The two appear to be friends once more in Rumours when Sam states that Quinn was helping him babysit his younger siblings. In Season Three, Quinn tries to convince Sam to raise Beth with her, but Sam declines her offer. They became good friends again in Extraordinary Merry Christmas where they were seen helping at the homeless shelter. In Prom-asaurus, when Quinn stands up in front of everyone at prom, Sam states that "It's a prom miracle." Overview Sam Evans joins the New Directions, and attracts the interest of Kurt Hummel who immediately assumes that Sam is gay because of his dyed hair. Kurt invites Sam to be his duet partner, and Sam accepts. Finn tries to talk Kurt out of it, telling him that Sam will have to deal with too much backlash for singing with a gay kid and will ultimately quit glee club. Kurt refuses saying that all he wants to do is to sing with Sam. Finn then finds Sam in the locker room, and Sam rejects Finn's idea of calling off the duet with Kurt because he doesn't want to go back on his word and isn't bothered by Kurt's sexuality. When Sam leaves the locker room though, he immediately gets slushied. Quinn, who saw Sam get slushied, washes him off in the bathroom. It is made clear during this scene that Sam is interested in Quinn, as he gives her a couple of compliments. Later, though, it is revealed that he doesn't want to make a move because he's afraid that Puck, Quinn's ex-boyfriend and baby daddy, will beat him up when he gets out of juvie. Kurt is then seen talking to his dad, Burt, about Sam, and Burt suggests that Kurt should not smother Sam. Kurt changes his mind and calls off the duet with Sam for Sam's sake. Sam then tries to make Quinn his duet partner, leading her into the empty astronomy room to practice their duet and showing her how to play notes on his guitar. When Sam leans in to kiss her, Quinn backs off and starts freaking out, saying that it feels like she needs him. She then leaves the room telling Sam that she doesn't need him and doesn't want to sing the duet with him. Sam seems upset but also understanding of Quinn. Sam is then confronted by Finn, who criticizes him for trying to kiss Quinn, saying it's a 'major glee party foul' but tells him that he needs to sing the duet with Quinn, having formed a plan with Rachel to rig the duets competition so Sam will win and stay in glee club. At the same time, Rachel confronts Quinn, trying to convince Quinn to sing the duet with Sam. Afterwards, Sam and Quinn find each other in the hallway and agree to sing the duet. Later, the two perform Lucky and end the song holding hands. As per Rachel and Finn's plan, Sam and Quinn win the competition and a free dinner to Breadstix. During their dinner, Sam empathizes with Quinn's pregnancy last year. And tells her he dyed his hair, then the two seem to have a connection with each other, and at the end of the dinner, Quinn tells Sam to pay for the dinner instead of using the passes for a free dinner. When Sam asks why, Quinn tells him that it's because a gentleman always pays on the first date, leaving Sam overjoyed. In Never Been Kissed, Sam and Quinn are seen making out at Quinn's house. Quinn pulls Sam's hands off of her thigh and refuses to do a little "something, something" with him, despite Sam's protests. Sam later finds a way of cooling down when he is making out with Quinn—picturing Coach Beiste. Unfortunately, this backfires on Sam when he whispers "Beiste" instead of her name, while he is making out with Quinn. Quinn hears him, gets suspicious and, under the advice of Sue, publicly confronts Sam angrily. After realizing that Sam was actually fantasizing about Beiste to cool down around Quinn, Quinn is embarrassed and shocked, and apologizes to him. In Furt, Rachel calls on all of the girls in glee club with boyfriends on the football team to a meeting, Quinn included, though she denies Sam is her boyfriend. During the meeting, Rachel prompts the girls to get their boyfriends to confront Dave so he will stop bullying Kurt. Later, the boys (Mike, Sam, and Artie—Puck was on probation from juvie, and Finn decided against helping) corner Dave in the locker room and threaten him if he does not stop bullying Kurt. The confrontation turns physical quickly with Dave pushing Mike into Artie and Sam tackles him, causing a brutal fight between the two of them until Coach Beiste steps in. Back in glee club, Sam is sporting a black eye which Quinn helps nurse, saying it's hot. Kurt thanks the boys for trying to help with his bullying situation, especially thanking Sam. Meanwhile, Sam is determined to get Quinn to officially be his girlfriend. He brings her to the empty astronomy room, gets down on one knee, and asks if she would be his girlfriend, also stating that he wants to marry her someday. Quinn, seemingly torn, tells him that she will think about it. Later, at Burt and Carole's wedding, the glee club performs Marry You, split into different couples, with Sam singing a large part of the song with Quinn. After the wedding, Quinn and Sam talk by his locker. At the end of the conversation, Quinn points out that she is wearing Sam's ring, leaving Sam jumping in the air. In Special Education, Sam and Quinn are awarded lead on the duet (I've Had) The Time of My Life for Sectionals, much to Rachel's dismay, because they won the Duets competition. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn finds Finn after the football team wins the championship game, praising him for all of the good things he had done that week concerning the football team and glee club. She tells him it reminds her of why she loved him and then kisses him, realizing her mistake and running off afterwards. In Silly Love Songs, when Finn sets up a kissing booth to raise money for the glee club, Quinn is the only girl in school who refuses to kiss him. Sam confronts her about it, telling her that it seems suspicious that she won't kiss him, and she tells Sam that she is going to kiss him. When Quinn pays for a kiss at Finn's kissing booth, Sam is there to watch, making sure nothing happens. But when Quinn and Finn kiss, the two see fireworks. Quinn and Sam start to leave, but Quinn runs back to "get her purse," really whispering in Finn's ear to meet her in the auditorium later. Quinn and Finn begin fooling around with each other behind Sam's back and Santana, noticing that something is up between them, intentionally gives Finn mono, which he gives to Quinn. Sam refuses to acknowledge the possibility of them both having mono means that they were with each other. In Comeback, Sam sees that Quinn is drifting apart from him. He starts the Justin Bieber Experience to woo her with Baby ''and ''Somebody to Love and Quinn rejects Finn, saying she wants to be with Sam instead. However, Santana finds Sam and tells him about Quinn cheating on him and, though he denies it at first, he eventually realizes she is right. Santana also propositions him with the idea that dating her make him more popular (and using sex as a bribe). Sam dumps Quinn and begins dating Santana, leaving Quinn heartbroken. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Sam spends most of the time at Rachel's party making out with Santana. When Rachel asks Quinn if she is having fun, Quinn is visibly upset with Sam and Santana being together and making out in front of her. In Rumours, a blind item is posted in the school's newspaper implying that Sam and Quinn have been seeing each other in a motel room. Finn, wanting to make sure Quinn is not cheating on him, goes on a stakeout outside the motel with Rachel. However, the two see Kurt come out of a motel room with Sam, causing rumors that Sam is hooking up with Kurt. But when Finn and Rachel go on another stakeout, they see Quinn come out of Sam's motel room and hug him, which spreads a rumor throughout school that Sam is hooking up with both Kurt and Quinn. After dealing with relentless teasing and insults from the glee club for interfering with relationships, Sam admits that he is homeless and living in the motel, saying that Kurt found out because Sam got a job delivering pizzas and delivered one to Dalton and Quinn found out because he goes to the same church as her. The only reason they were there was because Kurt was giving Sam clothes to wear and Quinn was helping babysit Sam's younger siblings. The glee club apologizes to Sam with the number Don't Stop, where Quinn and Sam sing parts of the song together. Quinn and Sam act kindly towards each other the whole episode, implying that they are both over their rough break-up and have reconciled their friendship. Episodes Season Two Duets Quinn saw Sam get slushied and helped him wash his face. While she's helping him, Sam tells her that she has pretty eyes in Na'vi the Avatar language "Lor Menari." After Kurt decides to perform his duet alone, Sam and Quinn become partners. Sam confides in Quinn that he loves astronomy and that outer space makes his problems seem small. When Sam later shows Quinn how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Quinn. Despite Quinn's angry rant that it's not like "she needs him," Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Rachel and Finn, Sam apologizes to Quinn and they become partners again. They later sing a duet together and go to BreadstiX for their free dinner. Sam later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Sam. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn says Sam is hot, and would kill the part of Rocky. While in the weight room with Sam, Finn, and Artie claims that if he wants to get Quinn for good, then he has to "look the part." They dance together during Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do "a little something-something" with him. Later, they're seen making out again. Quinn is surprised when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue, and also states that he is the cutest guy in school. She later finds out why Sam was picturing Beiste while they made out and says that she is sorry. Later when their boys sing their mash up to apologize to Beiste Sam sings his bit to Quinn while holding her hand as she smiles happily. Furt Sam offers Quinn a promise ring. Quinn initially says that he is freaking her out, and says, "We've known each other for six weeks!" in her hesitance to accept it. Quinn is shown multiple times denying that she is dating Sam, and Finn says to Sam when they are in the locker rooms together, "Seeing as you can't even get Quinn to be your girlfriend" when they are discussing popularity, to which Sam replies, "I'm working on it." Sam joins in with Mike Chang and Artie Abrams in telling Dave Karofsky to leave Kurt alone. Sam gets a black eye, and Quinn is seen holding an ice pack to him in the choir room, and remarking that it's "actually kind of hot." They are both invited to Burt and Carole's wedding along with the rest of the New Directions, and they have a duet part in Marry You. They are seen dancing together happily during Just the Way You Are. At the end of the episode, Quinn approaches Sam by his lockers to tell give him Arnica for his bruise. She shows that she is wearing his promise ring, and explains that she broke into his locker with a nail file to get it. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps in the air, happy that Quinn accepted the ring. They are later seen sitting closley in the choir room when Kurt announces that he is moving to Dalton. Special Education Rachel refers to Sam and Quinn as 'Ken and Barbie,' which Quinn remarks that Rachel "used to be sort of obnoxious but now I pretty much want to punch you every time you open your mouth," which is met with a laugh from Sam. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during Kurt's performance with the Warblers. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of (I've Had) The Time of My Life, Quinn remarks the last time she was in the green room, she went into labor and said she was having post dramatic stress. Sam comforts her and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Sam tells Quinn she looks beautiful. They sing their duet and seem happy when they get through to regionals. They are later seen in a warm embrace by the piano in the choir room before dancing with each other in Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn interacted with each other mainly during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when they were decorating the tree. It is shown that Quinn still wears her promise ring given by Sam. Quinn and Sam are later seen kissing by the lockers under the mistletoe Sam is holding. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Quinn gets in a fight with Finn as he is mad that she chose the cheerios and he calls her weak. Sam is quick to defend Quinn as he begins to yell at Finn, which Quinn says she thinks is hot. However, Finn and Quinn share a look during the big football game after Finn makes a speech to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany of why they should be in glee club and quit the Cheerios. Quinn cheats on Sam by kissing Finn in the hallway after the big game saying his speech reminded her why she loved him. Silly Love Songs They are mostly seen together during this episode as the main plot is about their relationship. They are seen talking to each other while Finn is thinking about Quinn. Quinn later is talking to Finn at his kissing booth and they look close, but they don't know that Sam is watching from afar. Sam says to Quinn when he is explaining that he thinks something is going down between her and Finn, "Everyone thinks I'm dumb." Quinn says in response, "Not...everyone." Quinn agrees to kiss Finn at the kissing booth to prove to Sam that it doesn't mean anything. Sam watches as they kiss, but he doesn't see that both Quinn and Finn see fireworks. Quinn tells Finn to meet her in the auditorium after this kiss. When she meets with Finn in the auditorium, as she is still unsure of whom to choose and she is wearing her ring that Sam gave her. She admits that she "thinks" she loves Sam and asks Finn, if you can love two people at once to which Finn responds, "Not completely." Quinn makes out with Finn in the auditorium. Quinn and Finn both come down with mono because of Santana's meddling and Sam is left to wonder why Quinn and Finn are the only people who had come down with the disease. Santana remarks that what really helps to spread it is "a bit of tongue," but Sam is confused as when he had watched Quinn and Finn kiss at the booth and it was only a peck. At Breadstix, Santana waves at Sam as he smiles in return, foreshadowing their relationship, and it is possible he believed Santana when she hinted that Quinn was cheating on him. Comeback Sam has a voice over at the start of the episode and he states that ever since Quinn got mono she has been acting strange. Sam feels that Quinn is "pulling away" and tries to win her back by starting The Justin Bieber Experience. Quinn tells Sam she saved Finn from choking on a gumball to explain coming down with mono. He sings her Baby and Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) and she realises she wants to be with him not Finn. She tells Finn that Sam is an artist and it really turns her on. Santana offers to be Sam's "mistress" saying that he is only believing Quinn because he wants to. Quinn later comes up to Sam's locker and asks Sam about their date, Sam finally admits to himself that Quinn really did kiss Finn and he confirms this to himself as he says, "You can't look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't make out with Finn" to her. She says she wants to be with him. As he breaks up with Quinn he mutters "Oel ngati kameie" ("I love you" in Na'vi). Sam also tells Quinn that he has started dating Santana. Quinn has tears in her eyes and in the background the last couple of words from Baby play slowly. "Thought you'd always be mine. I'm gone." And Sam leaves her standing in the hallway. In glee club Sam and Santana are sitting together and Quinn stares sadly. Blame It on the Alcohol Quinn is seen at Rachel's party watching enviously as Sam and Santana make out. She shows a similar expression when Sam kisses Brittany during spin the bottle. While drunk, Santana yells at Sam that she knows he likes Quinn more than her. She also stares at Sam during [[Don't You Want Me]]. Rumours Quinn and Sam are seen together singing Don't Stop with New Directions. And while Finn and Rachel are having a stakeout Quinn gets out of a motel then Sam gets out then they hug making Finn think she's cheating on him with Sam. They also spend more time together due to Quinn babysitting for Sam's little brother and sister. Also when Finn reads the school paper about Quinn and Sam's "affair" Sam and Finn get into a fight, Sam tells Finn he stole his girl. It is later revealed that Quinn was helping to baby sit for Sam's younger siblings, as he now lives in a motel with his family, as his parents are out looking for jobs all day. Funeral Quinn and Sam are seen sitting next to each other during Jean's funeral. New York When Brittany sang My Cup, Sam is laying in the bed next to Quinn. After performing Light Up the World, Sam walks past Quinn and gives Mercedes a hug while she smiles at them. After talking to Kurt and Blaine in The Lima Bean, Sam and Mercedes are confirmed to be dating, although the relationship is still a secret. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen When Sam returns, Quinn is one of the first to get up and give him a friendly hug and she happily sings along to his performance of Red Solo Cup. Quinn propositions Sam about raising Beth with her, trying to convince him by saying she has a model's body. He simply tells her it's their senior year and she should enjoy it, and "hold onto sixteen." Quinn is seen thinking about what he said. Later, they sing a portion of We Are Young together and stay by each other's side and are even seen half-hugging each other during the song. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Quinn and Sam share a moment close to the end when Sam tells her that he thinks that she's doing great and she deserves the best in life in which Quinn replies "I'm trying" giving a sweet look at Sam, Quinn seems genuinely happy and they share a glance in Do They Know It's Christmas?. Michael While singing Never Can Say Goodbye, Quinn imagines herself dancing with all her ex-boyfriends, including Sam. During the performance, she is seen looking at all the pictures of her ex-boyfriends in her locker as well. Sam is seen smiling during the performance as well as Puck and Finn in the choir room. Heart Quinn and Sam can be seen singing and looking happily at each other during Stereo Hearts. They are also part of The God Squad with Joe and Mercedes, and Sam welcomes Quinn back to the club, when Quinn explains that she looked to God through her troubled times, Sam replied "Amen." On My Way Quinn and Sam dance together in the song Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. They are also seen sitting next to each other when the New Directions are announcing what they are looking forward to in the future. Dance with Somebody Sam mentioned to Joe that he used to date Quinn and thats how he can tell shes into him. He also says that Quinn is a great girl. Prom-asaurus When Quinn stood up in the final song of the prom, Take My Breath Away, Sam looked surprised and said "It's a prom miracle." Props In Tina's dream, they are seen together as Sugar and Rory enjoying Tina's Because You Loved Me; Quinn even draped her arm around Sam's shoulder. Nationals Sam and Quinn shared a few glances and even danced together. They are also hugging during the show circle. Season Four I Do Brittany and Sam say "hi" to Santana and Quinn during Will and Emma's wedding, and Quinn smiles at them. Later, Quinn and Santana watch them dancing together. Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Sam mentions to Blaine that he has been seriously unlucky in love, referring to when Quinn cheated on him. A Katy or A Gaga Sam tells Penny that he's still into Bieber and sung Bieber songs to impress Quinn. Songs Duets QuamLucky.jpg|Lucky (Duets)|link=Lucky I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg|(I've Had) The Time of My Life) (Special Education)|link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' by The Supremes/''En Vogue.'' (Never Been Kissed) *''Dog Days Are Over'' by Florence and The Machine. (Special Education) *''Baby'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Never Can Say Goodbye by ''Jackson 5. (Michael) *''Black or White by ''Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft.' 'Rihanna ''/ ''R. Kelly. (On My Way) Trivia *Sam promises to Quinn that he will marry her someday, and in Duets he told Finn that in his world, that's that (a promise is a promise). *Sam was originally supposed to be gay on Glee as a love interest for Kurt, but Ryan changed it because of Chord's chemistry with Dianna. *Quinn was Sam's first love, followed by Mercedes. *They both cut their hair before Season Three. *Both had their first duet on the show together. *Were called "Ken and Barbie" by Rachel in Special Education, due to Sam and Quinn having blonde hair and good looks like the aforementioned dolls. *Sam is the only one of Quinn's boyfriends that was truly faithful, unlike Puck who had his eye on Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana, Quinn's Yale professor with his wife or Finn with Rachel. *Sam was Quinn's only boyfriend who had never kicked over a chair on screen. *Sam was Quinn's only boyfriend who was younger than her. (Puck, Finn and her both graduated at the end of Season 3) *On Twitter, 'We Miss Fabrevans' trended. Chord saw it and mentioned it to Dianna. *Both either have had some kind of relationship with Santana (Sam's was romantic and Quinn's was sexual). *Sam mentions that he still loves 'the Biebs' to Penny and he sung Justin Bieber to win Quinn back. (A Katy or A Gaga) Gallery Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_of_my_life.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg Fabrevans1.gif Fabrevans2.gif Fabrevans3.gif Tumblr m0hfulTdec1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr m0hfulTdec1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr lwm2n9kUV71qcid0zo2 250.gif Tumblr lty5qoHqGG1qiizz8o3 250.gif Fabrevans4.gif Fabrevans6.gif Fabrevans7.gif Fabrevans8.gif Fabrevans9.gif 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png morestuff1191991.jpg Free Transform.png|suinn! sam love.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif|Christmas episode kiss tumblr_lwocla897c1qiizz8o1_250.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif stereo hearts.gif|Stereo Hearts 207GLEE Ep207-Sc4 043.jpg 586579 1290809910790 full.jpg Sam andQuinn profile pic.png 23dsgdh.jpg 29.jpg 2x06-never-been-kissed-03-hq preview-e1289362234830.jpg 36.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Fabrevans Collage.jpg Morestuff1191991.jpg ,mnb.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.49.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-10 at 8.15.56 PM.png ;lm.n.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 1-B.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 9.jpg Asddflged.jpg Asrcdfd.jpeg Bbghjf.jpg Choir room2.jpg Chorddidancing.gif Collages.jpg Dfghfh.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Fhfhh.jpg Fhtj.jpg Gif1.gif Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear.jpg ImagesCAKVPFEN.jpg It never was Over.png Kmlnkl.jpg lalalalla.jpg Lkhkhk.jpg Lkjkgjk.jpg Lkljhlk.jpg Lklnhjlljgb.jpg Parkquam2.jpg Quam - Caps.png Quam leg touch.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam3.png Quinn sam hot kiss.jpg Quinn sam kiss.jpg Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif QuinnSam01 - tie dye dress.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg Sam and Quinn.png Sam Evans Glee.jpg Sam quinn kiss christmas.jpg Samandquinn.png Samandquinn0.png Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-Quinn-AKA-Ken-Barbie-glee-17413304-500-285_large.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.08.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.24 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.39 PM.png|Quam Love Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.41 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.11.58 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.14 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.19 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.13.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.49.55 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.50.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.52.36 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.05 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.15 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.16.46 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.13 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.26 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 5.32.16 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.22.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.56 PM.png Sam_and_quinn.gif Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.25.38 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.26.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.52.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.01 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.07 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 8.00.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-20 at 5.41.02 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-21 at 1.47.35 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.25.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.04 PM.png shammy12.jpg SQ GlanceWorried.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 SQSmile.gif Tumblr lceix4o6YK1qdsisgo1 500.png Tumblr lg9ni1EvRp1qzebcco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lmr6qqSYNN1qk8cy8o1 500.png Tumblr lmtwtdTrox1qb1n84o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmx6ixHqSW1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmy2r3JpqI1qk8cy8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmy428oIBl1qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy4hiLSS81qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmyhem4IAU1qeqseto1 500.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr_l9z9g6dlC01qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(1).gif Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png tumblr_lcud3pRvNP1qenaj7o1_500.png tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png Tumblr lhiegfmnxh1qg3116.gif tumblr libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1 500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljza549Ppx1qititfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lk9plnLafM1qfqco0o1_500.png|Picture Perfect. Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png tumblr_lkbsptlmcg1qfyijao1_500.jpg|NYC tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg Tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeajb1VkZ1qbfe3zo1_500.gif|Rumors Tumblr_lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1_500.gif tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg|Don't Stop tumblr_lkng6ryFuF1qbfe3zo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lknkj9Z4Ud1qa3yyco1_500.gif|Don't Stop tumblr_lkntvsdGnc1qj1pqro1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png tumblr_llmdpcjr261qc9zxuo1_500.jpg|lucky (glee live) tumblr_llntynzNOT1qcso3yo1_500.jpg tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ln9velVZm31qanqfto1_500.jpg tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif Untitled20.jpg Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.47.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.50.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.55.14 PM.png stuff101010101.jpg Cherishfabrittana.gif morestuff1191991.jpg|Fabrevans<3 SamQuinnWAY.png SamQuinnEMC.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.52.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.35.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.56.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-07 at 4.41.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-10 at 8.15.32 PM.png Stereo hearts.gif Fabrevans as Sugar and Rory.jpg|Fabrevans as Sugar and Rory CaptureRSC7.PNG Tumblr lix3jpDUkW1qgkj12o1 500.jpg tumblr_lmh9xoXowk1qbz915o1_500_large.png.jpg Quevans.jpg 2x09-Special-Education-quinn-fabray-17383437-1580-888.jpg tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif TTOMLFabrevans.jpg DuetsFabrevans.jpg HDAHAFabrevans.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg JTWYAFabrevans.jpg DiannaChord.jpg 1000px-Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif Qx1vmq08hlwc8e6z504d6b756714cff fabrevans m.jpg Tumblr ls7kayAKI81qedj7x.gif Tumblr ls7kd4Rrzl1qedj7x.gif Fs4.jpg Fs3.jpg Fs2.gif Fq4.gif Fq3.gif Fq2.gif Fq1.gif Tm13.gif Tm19.gif Tm8.gif Tm6.gif Tm5.gif Tm4.gif Tumblr mf3e1fjm5j1rhetcmo1 500.jpg Tumblr meysd1Ak7f1rk7glno4 250.gif Tumblr meul7xLLkU1r8qqwno7 250.gif Tumblr meul7xLLkU1r8qqwno5 250.gif Tumblr meomudkuea1rtp1meo5 250.gif Tumblr memzunvbXA1qkqc3jo4 250.gif Tumblr memzunvbXA1qkqc3jo1 250.gif Tumblr mec93pdHOP1qclilyo1 r1 500.png Tumblr mdya8dFs2C1r4uvboo2 250.gif Tumblr mduoxjdXR61qfwbie.gif Tumblr mdb362AKdv1r8qqwno7 250.gif Tumblr mcvm7fZ6kB1rjcz15o1 500.gif Tumblr mck7f5pUkG1qijplgo3 500.gif Tumblr mbgc2sz9XT1r76jcfo1 500.png Tumblr m2362mDagr1qhph4ko1 500.png Tumblr_mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr m455ydtln21qcnmato4 250.gif Tumblr m455ydtln21qcnmato2 250.gif Tumblr m99aq1s7gA1qbu6npo1 500.jpg Tumblr m73t6ahmmt1rt8y4ho1 500.jpg Tumblr m73lxr6KSp1qiascco2 250.gif Tumblr m72wjkgr7h1radwhho1 500.gif Tumblr m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo10 250.gif Tumblr m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo9 250.gif Tumblr m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo8 500.gif Tumblr m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo7 500.gif Tumblr mfp99ovckb1qlv5vbo1 500.jpg QuamUnderwear.png Tumblr m63tiwYCNW1qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif|Special Education vlcsnap-2013-05-06-20h41m03s218.png Tumblr loyusy0FAn1qc7ibdo1 500.gif FabrevansTimeofMyLife.jpg Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mguyx0XS0i1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif 8sam.gif 1fabrevans.gif 2fabrevans.gif 3fabrevans.gif 4fabrevans.gif 5fabrevans.gif 6fabrevans.gif 7fabrevans.gif 8fabrevans.gif 9fabrevans.gif 10fabrevans.gif 33fabrevans.gif 32fabrevans.gif 31fabrevans.gif 30fabrevans.gif 29fabrevans.gif 27fabrevans.gif 26fabrevans.gif 25fabrevans.gif 24fabrevans.gif 23fabrevans.gif 22fabrevans.gif 21fabrevans.gif 20fabrevans.gif 19fabrevans.gif 18fabrevans.gif 17fabrevans.gif 16fabrevans.gif 15fabrevans.gif 14fabrevans.gif 13fabrevans.gif 12fabrevans.gif 11fabrevans.gif 7644012a7df90501de54f36f8d182f7f.jpg|Love this Couple.. Fabrevansanna1.gif Fabrevanspeck.gif Fabrevans3212454.gif Fabrevans 555.gif 33fabrevans.gif 32fabrevans.gif 9 fabrevans.gif 8 fabrevans.gif 7 fabrevans.gif 6 fabrevans.gif 5 fabrevans.gif 4 fabrevans.gif 3 fabrevans.gif 2 fabrevans.gif 1 fabrevans.gif FabrevansNY.png Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo5 250.gif Tumblr mz4usmTxyt1rsw9vmo1 500.jpg Sam and Quinn.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships